If Only: Revised
by Penelope Richmond
Summary: T (whatever that is) just in case. What would happen if Alanna said yes to Jon? Read and find out! (I suck at summaries) CHAPTER TEN UP! Alanna's 'request' R and R!
1. Acceptance

If you read If Only, then you will want to read this. This is the way I originally wrote it, (I am Penelope Richwood, I just changed my name when my account got back on track.) but I thought the other way was better. Now I think this one is better.  
  
Basically, this is what If Only was going to be but with a different start.  
  
Now, the start is a little suss, but it should get better, I hope. Basically, this is what I think would have happened if Alanna married Jon.  
  
This changes from the book about three lines down.  
  
Chapter 1 - Acceptance  
  
"...I hoped you would come home."  
  
"I doubt that the scandal over my fight with Duke Roger has died down," she reminded him.  
  
He silenced her with a hand over her lips. "Come as my betrothed."  
  
"Oh, um..." She hadn't thought about that. "Oh, how could you spring that on me, when I was just starting to relax?"  
  
But she couldn't be angry for long, not when he was inching his mouth back to hers and giving her the fiercest kiss he ever had.  
  
"Of course I will," she murmured.   
  
If someone had told Alanna of Trebond and Olau, the Lioness, that she would be engaged to Prince Jonathan of Conte maybe, half an hour before, she would never have believed them. But now, it was so real it was as though she had always known it would. It was no surprise to her that he had asked, or that she had accepted. The fact that he was to become the Voice of the Tribes, or maybe that she was the new heir of Sir Myles of Olau, had slipped her mind completely, whereas a moment before she couldn't concentrate on anything else.  
  
"Jon?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What would you do if I said no?"  
  
"Huh? Well, I, I don't know! Don't, please don't..."  
  
"I'm not going to," she assured him  
  
"Good, my darling Lioness. That's fine,"  
  
Sir Myles is here she heard Faithful remark. Seems like he was going past and could not help hearing.  
  
"What?" Alanna yelped. Then, remembering that Jon couldn't usually understand her midnight-black cat, she explained, "He said that - "  
  
"I know what he said," Jon interrupted, a brilliant shade of scarlet. "It was like, he was talking to me, and I could understand him, too!"  
  
"Are you going to let me in? Or am I going to have to hear everything by eavesdropping?" came the voice of her soon-to-be adoptive father, Sir Myles of Olau.  
  
"Yes, yes, come in, uh, father," Alanna grinned, nudging Jon.   
  
As Myles climbed into the tent, Faithful went back on his watch.  
  
"Were you planning to consult me about this proposal, Your Highness?" Myles enquired.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sir! I completely forgot that you're going to be Alanna's father! It was just a spur of the moment thing, you see. We were going to announce it to the tribe in the morning, weren't we, Lioness?"  
  
"Oh, yes, but I think my father will be a help in getting a few things sorted out. In the morning," she added as Myles opened his mouth to object.  
  
"As you wish, Alanna. I'll see you in the morning," Myles nodded. "Goodnight, your majesty and his betrothed. Goodnight, Faithful," he added as he stepped out of the tent.  
  
The next morning, the bazhir were confused to see The Woman Who Rides Like A Man in deep, hushed conversations with the future Voice of the Tribes and her man at arms, Coram. And that knight, Sir Myles, he was involved too.  
  
Halef Seif, the headman of the Bloody Hawk tribe, asked the future Shaman about these unusual conversations.   
  
"Woman Who Rides Like A Man, what is happening?"  
  
"I'm to be married, Halef Seif!" she exclaimed, for they had agreed that the tribe should know. She was playing with her ember-stone charm, given to her by the Mother Goddess.  
  
"To Prince Jonathan, perhaps?" he replied with a grin.  
  
"Who else? It was decided last night. As soon as possible, we're getting married!"  
  
As is always did in Bazhir tribes, word travelled quickly. Before she knew it, Alanna couldn't leave her tent without being clamoured with brown hands, congratulations all round. Sometimes she wasn't even safe in her tent, for her two shamans-in-training took every opportunity to pat her on the back and praise her. In the end she had to ban them from saying anything about the wedding.  
  
That night, sharing a bedroll, the couple resumed their plans. Just as they were readying to sleep, Jon made a comment.  
  
"Do you still wear that charm that Mistress Cooper gave you? The one to stop you bearing children?"  
  
"Yes, of course," she replied slowly, taking a second, smaller charm from behind her ember-stone. The familiar gold links were a comfort to her, for she remembered that nothing would come out of these nights in the same bed. "I never take it off,"  
  
"I trust that you will when we're wed," he yawned.  
  
Alanna's stomach clenched. That was what she was afraid of.  
  
"Goodnight, Lioness," he murmured, asleep instantly.  
  
Alanna took longer to fall asleep. Of course, as the Queen of Tortall, her first priority would be to present the King with an heir. If Jon and his father died without an heir, it would be a civil disaster.  
  
The next morning, Myles confirmed her fears.  
  
"If you don't want to bear children, don't marry him!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It's not like that! I need to talk to Jon. You don't understand,"  
  
When she did talk to him, he agreed to let her roam like she had planned.  
  
"In a year, we'll marry, my sweet," he assured her.   
  
"Okay. And a month after that, I'll do it. A month after we marry, I'll remove my charm."  
  
This next bit is to say thanks to those who reviewed If Only. My account is finally going now, though I used to be Penelope Richwood.  
  
Bella: Thanks. I'm sorry I won't continue with it.  
  
KelDom4ever: Thanks! I wish I could but I thought this way was better. Did you change your name? Only I thought it used to say DemonKat1.  
  
CrystalLili: Hey, I'm an author. I exaggerate. Wish I could  
  
dragon defender: Great name! *Looks around* I hope my evil brother doesn't kick me off!  
  
sweet yet spiky: OMG! (Is that your trademark?) Thanks, I wish I could  
  
Xavior: It's good to hear from someone I know. And I am weird! You know that! I agree, Jon is only human. Sorry I'm not writing more.  
  
Please, please, please, please, please, please review! I'm begging here! I don't care if you don't like it, I don't mind criticism. Just hit the little button down there that says SUBMIT REVIEW - GO and type your message. That's it!   
  
Just do it!  
  
Now!  
  
Right now!  
  
Oh, stop reading my rambling and DO IT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! 


	2. Whoever Said Life was Fair?

Yay! Chapter two. Thanks to all who reviewed. I'll thank you individually at the end.  
  
Chapter 2 - Whoever Said Life Was Fair?  
  
After the Ordeal of the Voice, some weeks later, the four-person party was riding back to Corus. Alanna was nervous, though - her history was full of scandal. She wasn't sure if they'd let her come back as a knight at all, let alone marry the Prince as one. She dreaded the day when she would be forced to act as a woman and forget she ever won her shield; she had never expected it to happen so soon.  
  
During the weeklong ride to Corus, she worried about many things, but one was troubling her the most. Alanna was not ready for children. Although she had promised to remove her charm a month after they wed, she still was unsure.  
  
"What is troubling you, my dear?" Myles asked her, his voice full of concern.  
  
"I'm fine, father," She forced a weak smile.  
  
Myles was not fooled. "Is it about the wedding?"  
  
"Yes - no, well, sort of," she stammered. "I should have listened to you!" she exclaimed. "I'm not ready for children, I can feel it here," she gestured towards her heart, then to her stomach. "Jonathan promised me a year of roaming, but I don't think that would be enough."  
  
"It's not to late for ye to pull out, lass," Coram reminded her, riding up to them. "Ye only have to if ye want to,"  
  
"I do! But, oh, if only it was different!" she cried, not caring who heard. "If only it were someone else, like George or someone. I could have time to myself after we wed, instead of rushing into the next step."  
  
Jonathan heard and waited for them to catch up. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Oh, Jon," She pulled Moonlight over, sobbing. "I'm sorry! I just ... I only ..." she faltered. Jon knew enough to fill the gaps.  
  
"Lioness, you mean everything to me!" he comforted. "If you don't want to, we'll not do that for a while. Do you understand me?" he added sternly. She nodded gratefully, but she was still anxious.   
  
"But, it's my duty! I can't not bear a child, it would be a civil disaster if I didn't!"  
  
"My parents will understand, my sweet. I'll make them,"  
  
But as Alanna listened to Jon reassure her, she made up her mind. "Don't worry, Jon."  
  
Jon was taken aback. "What do you mean, don't worry? You're the one that doesn't have to worry, not me!"  
  
"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, 'Don't worry, Jon. I'll do it',"  
  
"But - but - " he struggled to find the words. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I couldn't upset you and your parents like that. It's my duty, and I'll fulfil it. No, wait. You don't always get what you want in life, and I may as well get used to it. No, stop. I haven't finished. As long as I get a year to roam with Coram like I planned, I'll live."  
  
Jon looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to say more. When she kept silent, he spoke up.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know," he croaked, his voice husky. "We'd survive if you waited a little longer,"  
  
"You know me. Once I've made up my mind, that's it. Race you to Coram!" she suddenly cried, her spirits sufficiently risen. She took off at a gallop.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Jon called after her, kicking his mare Midnight into high gear. Alanna, already with Coram, chuckled. "Whoever said life was fair?"  
  
Individuals: ZagZig722: Thanks! I love it when people say my stuff is good!  
  
imogenhm: Thanks, lol. It's a little late, but here is the new chap!  
  
Shadow-In-The-Pitch-Black: Thanks for the tip, I'll try to remember that. You're alright at reviews! Waddaya mean?  
  
Wake-Robin: Thanks! Uh, am I just weird or what...what's rofl?  
  
Emerald Eyes22: Thanks, but I think it's been done before!  
  
eat paper: Interesting...do you mean that as in good or bad? It doesn't matter, I'm just curious.  
  
Thankyou everyone, your reviews mean so much to me! Like I said last time, hit the little button and I'll give you a little message here! Is that alright?  
  
~Pen~ 


	3. Welcomed with Opened Arms?

I can't believe how many reviews I've got! Keep doing it people, it really helps me.

**Chapter 3 – Welcomed With Open Arms?**

The rest of the journey went without any major goings-on, unless you counted the occasion when Coram fell asleep and consequently fell from his shaggy gelding. 

Alanna's excitement grew as they climbed the rise that divided Corus from the rest of Tortall. There, in the mid-afternoon sunlight, was the maze of the Lower City, the perfect squares where the merchants lived, the market and then, towering over the lot, was the royal palace where she had spent eight years. A hole that had been bothering her suddenly filled in her stomach. _I'm home_, she realised. _Home at last_.

Jon, seeing her face, smiled. "Welcome home, Lioness," he murmured, leaning over and giving her a light peck on the cheek. 

"Glad to be here," she replied, almost falling off Moonlight as she kissed him back.

The party moved down the track to the castle. Many a time did she see a guard's messenger cut through fields or yards to announce their arrival. The crowd following them grew as neared the temple district, and even more towards the training courts. There she saw her old friends Raoul, Gary (the younger) and Alex, training pages in the art of fencing.

The group headed for the stables, where Stefan took control of the horses. Before she knew it, the castle doors loomed in front of Alanna. Not noticing her hesitation, Jon pushed open the doors and nudged her through.

Alanna look around the entrance hall that she knew so well. How good it felt to be home! She had so far managed to keep from looking straight ahead of her, but she felt that she could deny to herself where she was no longer. 

As her violet eyes locked with King Roald's brown ones and Queen Lianne's icy blue, she felt relieved. Neither looked angry that she was here, nor surprised.

Alanna, remembering her manners, bowed and moved towards the thrones. Lianne smiled.

"So, it's true. Our Lioness has returned. What brings you here so soon, Alanna of Trebond, and I do believe – " She glanced at her son, who nodded. "-of Olau?"

"Your majesties, I had no intention of returning so soon until talking to the Prince – it seems he would like to tell you something." she grinned. 

"Yes, mother, father. I have some joyous news! Alanna has returned as my betrothed!"

Alanna closed her eyes and waited for the explosion. When she heard none, she opened her eyes – and gasped.

Lianne had risen and was hugging her son, and moving towards Alanna. "Congratulations," she breathed. "Oh, I never thought this day would come! He spends so much time flirting with all the nobles, but never took it further. Now he stands here, telling us he is to be married!" She now flung her arms around Alanna, who found herself hugging back. Jon blushed.

Alanna must have looked as confused as she felt, for Roald was now speaking. "Don't look so surprised, dear girl! We need a Queen who can look after herself – and Tortall – while her King is away. A lady knight would be a perfect Queen, if I do say so myself. Oh, we must celebrate! A feast, perhaps? Or a ball?" 

"We have not set a date, mother and father. But it will not be for at least a year," Jon spoke up.

"Why not?" Lianne replied, straightening her crown. "Why not immediately?"

"I would like time to roam, your majesty, like I planned. In a year, we shall get married."

"I don't see a problem with that," Roald replied. "But you cannot say no to celebrations!"

That night, after many hours of celebration, Jonathan and Alanna finally made their way to bed. Grinning, Alanna stripped off, leaving on only her loincloth and breastband. But as she climbed into bed, strong hands gently removed them, too. She didn't object.

She let him kiss her hungrily, and kissed him back. "Oh, I love you," she whispered. "I love you so much, Jonathan."

Down in the dining hall, Alex of Tirragen presented Delia of Eldorne with a charm. "I found it, milady," he told her. "Over on the floor near where their majesties were sitting,"

"It's very pretty," she answered. "I've never seen it before." She eyed the intricate design the gold links made, and smiled. "I shall cherish it. Thank you, Alexander. You've made my day, or night, I suppose. Thank you."

The next morning, Alanna detected a smug air around Lady Delia, but never saw the new charm around her neck. Sir Myles did, however.

"Alanna, where is your charm? The one Eleni gave you?" 

"Right here," she replied, fumbling with her chain. "Behind my em – "

She stopped still. The space behind her ember-stone was empty.

Individuals:

**me!!! but im legolas-lvr here!:** Look, I did!

**supersk8ergirl:** Cool … aren't I a dudette?

**anon:** Believe me, this is better than the last version! But I wanted to do this story for ages, and this was the best way I could think of. Thanks anyway!

**Miliko01:** Sure thing!

**Wake-Robin:** Oh, I get it! Clever, clever! I'm glad you like the chap.


	4. Is it True?

THANKS! I've got heaps of reviews…will I get the fabled century? Oh, I don't know! And I'm really sorry the update was so late! I just got caught up with stuff…you get the point.

Thanks to:

**supersk8ergirl: **thanks! I guess it is shorter; my friends sometimes call me dude. Peace out!

**olivia: **cool sign. Are you really that crazy? I like writing cliffies but I hate reading them (go figure). I'm sorry the update is so late!

**eat paper: **Thanks! Yeah, she is…oh, who said that? It wasn't me!

**Miliko01: **Sorry it's late, but I am still writing!****

**Arianla: **sorry the rest wasn't so hot but I'm glad you liked the last chapter!****

**Odango Atama: **I'll try and make them a little longer. Thanks!****

**PointeDancer06: **Thanks for adding me to author alert! I'm not on your favourite authors yet, but I'm not sure about favourite stories. I can't access that from the stats page, damnit. Oh well, thanks!****

**AJ 4EVA: **I like talking in run on sentences too I'm glad you like it thanks!****

**yamaniprincessubu: **yes, Alanna – I'm not going to tell you! Read the chappie and find out!

**Andra: **Thanks, for the advice, but see…it may already be too late for another one! I'm not sure how they work but I reckon once you're pregnant, that's it.

**Wake-Robin: **Hey, thanks! Sorry the update was so long!****

**Halo: **No questions will be asked about the name. Yes, here is more, finally!

**Chapter 4 – Is It True?**

"Eleni! _Eleni!_"

Alanna raced over the threshold of the cottage, calling the Healer's name. She appeared through the kitchen doorway.

"What is the matter, dear?" she replied calmly.

"I lost my charm!"

This statement took a moment to sink in. "So, would you like another one?"

Alanna sighed. "Let me start from the beginning. At the celebrations last night, my charm fell of my chain. Apparently, Alexander of Tirragen found it, and gave it to Delia of Eldorne, who now wears it. But, that night after the feast, I slept with the Prince!"

Eleni concentrated for a moment, then relaxed. "No, I'm sorry. It's too early to tell if you are with child. I will probably be able to tell in a week or so, though."

"What should I do?" Alanna moaned.

"Tell the prince. Tell Myles. Tell – "

Alanna frowned. "Since when have you and Myles been on first-name terms?" she enquired suspiciously. To her astonishment, Eleni blushed.  "Since the Midwinter Festival," she mumbled.

Alanna grinned. "I have no objection to you two becoming involved with each other, you know that, don't you."

Eleni grew steadily redder, but remained silent. Alanna hastily changed the subject when she saw the woman's uncomfortable expression. "Um, you were saying?"

"Yes! Tell everyone who ought to know, like the prince and your father, and the King and Queen. At least, tell them when you're certain."

 "What about between now and then? Just deny it for, well, however long it takes?"

"Unless you feel you shouldn't, go right ahead."

"Thanks, Eleni, I'll come back in a week. Farewell!"

During that week, Alanna's dread grew. If she was with child, then she would have to kiss goodbye her year of roaming. They would probably get married immediately, and all her plans would be shattered.

A week later, however, Eleni was still unsure. But Alanna's monthly bleeding had not yet arrived, now two days late. She hoped it would not be more.

But as the days went by, it still did not come. And the next time they met, Eleni was sure. Alanna was with child.

"Jon?" Alanna asked timidly that night after dinner. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of, course, Lioness," he replied, sweeping her off her feet. She objected.

"Don't! I – don't – don't feel well," she faltered. She'd almost slipped up, almost given herself away. She looked around his library, making sure there was no one else around. "I was thinking, uh, maybe we should, well, get married sooner."

"Why? I thought you wanted to roam." He eyed her suspiciously. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I was getting to that," she replied. "Don't be so impatient." Her hand flew up to her mouth. She had never realised that pregnancy made you irritable.

"And?" Jon encouraged. 

"Well, I visited Eleni – Mistress Cooper, I mean – tonight, and she told me that – that –  " she faltered, unable to say the words.

"What is it, Lioness?"

"At the banquet, my charm – my charm fell off," She left him to work out the rest.

"And that night, we – " He stopped still, realising the truth. "Oh, Alanna! Why didn't you say so? Why, congratulations! I'm so happy!"

Seeing his face, Alanna was filled with horror. Of course, he wanted a child! He wanted to get married! 

"I – you – " She broke off and fled.

Men, she thought, filled with rage. They don't care about anyone but themselves.

She threw open the door to her chamber and flung herself onto the bed, sobbing. He doesn't care about me. He only cares about himself and Tortall.

~*~

So long!

Review!

Now!

Thanks!


	5. Preparation

Hello! 

I'm sorry this took so long. I don't have much time now so no personal messages right now but they will come!

Chapter 5 – Preparation "Is anything wrong, dear?" asked Eleni. "I'm fine," Alanna answered. "I just want to talk about a few things." 

"Like what?"

"I want to start those lady-lessons again," she began. "I'll need to, if I'm to be Queen,"

"Of course, dear! What was the other thing?"

"I want to know – what it's like to carry a child. If the rumours are true, you've done it several times."

"Oh, yes. I can tell you about everything. I've given birth, obviously, and I've had many miscarriages, unfortunately. During early stages and late stages. Stillbirths, the lot. The only thing I _haven't_ had is an easy pregnancy. What do you want to know first?"

"Everything!"

And so, the two women began to talk. Many times, Alanna felt her feeling of dread grow. How was she going to survive this?

"And that's about all I can tell you, I'm afraid. You know, I don't think I'm the right person to give you those lessons, Alanna. I don't know the things that royals need to know. You should ask Her Majesty, Lianne."

"Oh, but you can help me a bit, can't you? Please?

"A bit, certainly." She stopped for a moment to think. "Or I can help you prepare for your wedding,"

"Later. The first meeting with the planner's tonight. When dining, what order do I use my cutlery in?"

"You stubborn girl. Fine, sit down."

*

After dinner that night, Alanna and Jonathan met the wedding planner, Master Wil, in a vacant office. Jonathan insisted that Raoul and Gary come, so Alanna insisted the same of George Cooper and Thom. These four seemed bored though, for the planner was only interested in the opinions of soon-to-be-wed couple.

"You need colours. The bridegroom's side needs two main colours, as does milady's side. What will your's be, Highness?"

"Er, the colours of Conte?" he asked.

"You want a bright colour and a metallic colour. Like, red and gold. What are the Conte colours?"

Jon glared at him. "Blue and orange, but I thought you would know that."

"Hmm, you'll want a metallic colour too, uh ..." He seemed deep in thought. "Aha! Blue and bronze! Now, milady, what of yours?"

Alanna started. So far she hadn't been included in the conversation, and she had taken to staring into Jon's eyes like a lovesick teenager. Then again, she thought, maybe I am.

"The colours of Trebond? Purple and yellow?" 

"Make it purple and gold, and you're done. Now, let me write this down. Blue and bronze for his majesty, and purple and gold for his lady ... now. Being a Tortallan wedding, red and silver will be the colours decorating most of the chapel. Do you want a fancy wedding, or an elegant one, perhaps? Silly question, I know, for a royal couple, but I have been surprised."

"Uh … what do you think, Jon?"

He glared at her. "I thought girls were meant to be good at this sort of thing!"

"Technically, we are, but am I your ordinary girl?" He shook his head. "I didn't think so. Ask them," she suggested, gesturing to the four men almost asleep around them. They awoke from their stupor, aware that she had called upon them.

"Don't ask me, Lioness!" exclaimed George. "I'll do ye more harm than good. A hindrance rather than a help."

Gary and Raoul nodded. "Our talents lie elsewhere," the latter piped quickly.

The girl turned to her brother, pleading silently with her eyes. He nodded reluctantly.

"From what I know, a royal occasion should be fancy and elegant at the same time. None of this simple elegance rubbish. Go all out, I say."

Alanna grinned. "Knowing my twin, that information is probably quite accurate," she laughed. "Fancy elegance it is,"

Master Wil eagerly began to outline a plan, naming the objects and decorations that they would need.

*

"Are you nearly done, Veri?" enquired Alanna impatiently. "My hair's going grey while I wait,"

"Patience, dear girl," came the voice of Eleni, somewhat amused. "She'll never finish if you keep wriggling!"

"Not so tight!" Alanna cried, alarmed. "I have to be able to breathe!" She wrenched the material out of the seamstress' hands and attempted to loosen upper section of what would soon be her wedding gown. She succeeded only in pricking herself with the several pins holding it in place.

Veri the dressmaker scolded her for moving. "It needs to be tight, if it's low-cut," she explained patiently. "Otherwise everyone can see what's underneath,"

"But it's not _meant_ to be low-cut!" she cried. "If it's tight there, then it'll be tight lower down too. I won't be able to walk and I'm growing down there anyway."

"But low-cut suits you perfectly!" the seamstress argued. "And it can have a flared skirt!"

"What about my belly?"

The woman took a moment to calm down. "I'll flare it from just below the breast. That way, you shouldn't be able to see the bulge,"

"Fine," she grumbled. "Have it your way,"

"Thankyou. Now, you sure you want this in amethyst? It doesn't really suit your skin colour. Now, a nice gold – "

"No arguing, Verinisa Haraperna," Eleni cut in sternly. "She's wearing amethyst. And anyway, it matches her eyes. Just because gold costs more doesn't mean she has to take it,"

 "It needs gold trim, remember," Alanna growled.

"Yes, yes, I know," replied the seamstress impatiently. The final pin in place, she gently removed the dress from its owner. Alanna immediately stepped down from the footstool she was standing on and pulled on her breeches and shirt.

"I'm sorry I have to rush off, but I'm meeting with Jon and his parents soon and I need to get ready," she called as she ran out the door.

"Slow down!" the women cried in unison. Grinning, Alanna slowed to a walk.

It's hard, this baby business, she thought. I have to eat more, take it easy, have regular checkups, get a whole new wardrobe, and then when it's born I have to become a full-time mother, even with a nanny and staff in the nursery. My life will never be the same!

__________

Okay, that's it. CYA

Pen

Oh, I just remembered.

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Panic Attack

Hello! Again, so sorry for the delay. Thankies of last chap are down the bottom. 

Gray Rain: Hello again! I'm glad to see you reading me story. Thanks for all the encouragement. Hey, if it wasn't for you, this story might not be here!

Katrina Swan: Yeah, she's heaps stressed! Poor girl!

Ellabelle1: Thanks! I have that all worked out. Just wait and see.

Yamaniprincessubu: ttyl yourself! 

Wake-Robin: Yes, very interesting. She's going to get herself into a lot of trouble, just you wait.

Anonymous miss: Thanks!

AJ 4EVA: No probs.

Farleydunlop '04: hee hee hee! Breathe in, breathe out! 

TP KnowItAll: Sorry, I don't have any more TP fics. I wasn't aware of her other story, but I did know it was in no way original. I swear I thought of it myself, but I know there are others out there.

Chapter 6 – Panic Attack 

"What's wrong, my sweet?" asked Jon, sitting at the foot of the bed and rubbing her leg gently.

"I don't feel well," she replied, sitting up carefully. "Could you please fetch me a basin or something? I think I'm going to be sick!" Her stomach lurched horribly. She clutched at it, as if that would help the feeling recede.

A maid crossed the threshold with a copper basin, concern lining her brow. "Cough up, milady. It'll make ye feel be'er."

Alanna smiled gratefully. "Thankyou, Mariden. I'll try,"

Mariden left. Jon leant forward to kiss his bride-to-be. "Get well soon, my dear. The wedding is tomorrow, don't forget!"

"How could I?" she replied weakly. "I'll come and see you later if I get 'be'er'!"

Jon chuckled. "You do that," he replied softly. He kissed her gently again, and left the room.

Alanna's stomach lurched again, and she brought the basin closer to her mouth. Another thing to add to the list of why I don't like pregnancy, she thought. I'll be glad when it's over, even if I have a screaming child to look after.

She gasped. It had suddenly occurred to her that she might have more than one child. There are twins in the family, of course, she thought, I'm one!

She tried to get up, but the feeling in her stomach increased, and she was forced to lie down once more.

By midmorning, Alanna was better and she made her way to her fiancée's office. 

"It's good to see you're feeling better, my sweet," he told her, barely resisting the urge to sweep her off her feet like he had the night she had told him the news.

"Jon," she whispered faintly, clearly troubled. He put down his quill to look her in the eyes. "What if – if it's – it's _twins?_"

He silenced her but arising and kissing her gently on the mouth. "We'll deal with that if it comes,"

"But – but if it _is_ twins, then we'll need so much more! More clothes, more bedding, more food – "

"Ask Mistress Cooper, if you must know! She can tell you exactly what to expect, can she not?"

"I – I assume so, but – but what if she can't?" 

"You're getting emotional, my sweet," he told her, gently sitting her down. "Just rest. After luncheon, I'll take you to Corus to visit Mistress Cooper,"

"Alright," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "But I bet you anything she insists on you calling her 'Eleni'."

Her fiancée laughed. "Maybe she will. How much are you betting?"

"A bronze noble,"

"Done. Go to bed."

"Alright."

"Are you ready?" enquired Jonathan. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Alanna replied. She knocked on the door of the Cooper home.

"I thought I told you, George, I'm _busy_ – oh, your majesty! Alanna, dear! What is wrong? Please excuse my rambling, George has been hassling me about something all day."

"Nothing is wrong, Mistress Cooper, nothing at all. We merely –"

"Excuse me for interrupting, but _please_ call me Eleni. I look around for my mother when you say _Mistress Cooper_. Sorry, please continue."

"Ha! You owe me a bronze noble, Jon!" Alanna grinned.

"Oh, fine." he grumbled. "Mistress – _Eleni_," he corrected, "we would like to know whether or not Alanna will bear twins. She had a panic attack earlier,"

"There is only one being inside _you_, Alanna dear. Don't worry."

"Come, my sweet. Preparations must be made!"

Sorry it's so short!

Chap 4 thanks

Farleydunlop'04: hee hee hee, ur funny!

Dria: thanks!

Starlight Wolf: They'll make up. That's what always happens. (I'm so predictable, huh?)

Anonymous miss: Why, thankyou! It didn't update NOW but close enough.

Lady Silvamord: Actually, I didn't think of that. When I wrote that chapter (which was like, ages ago) I hadn't read PotS and didn't know they were readily available and therefore he would know what it was!

Katrina Swan: Yeah! Typical male, huh?

AJ 4EVA: hows about that for a run on sentence thanks I will!

Lady-kitty: whose side are you on?

Wake-Robin: Thanks! 

Okay, okay, I'll try to update more often, but it is hard when I have another fic as well (HP though)

Cyas for now

Pen


	7. Wedding Bells

I am SO SORRY! You can kill me if you like, or you can flame me, but PLEASE DON'T STOP READING MY FIC! I live for your reviews. You guys rock my sox! 

Thankies:

**ellabelle1: **I'm so sorry it took my so long! I am so mean! I updated my HP fic like, three times, and this none! I'm so sorry!

**Lady-kitty: **I'm glad you like it!

**Wake-Robin: **Yeah, it was short. This one is so short that it's like up to a grasshopper's knee! Sorry!

**Mango Sam: **Wow, hooked? I'm so glad you like it!

**Me: **I'm glad you think it's good.

**Katrina Swan: **Heh heh heh, that would be funny. No, the only people she's going to attack are the – whoops, almost gave away the entire plot!

**certified-weirdo: **don't worry, I do that all the time! Glad you finally reviewed!

I know this chapter is shorter than a chapter of Harry's Adventure (it's by DarkBoy77 … the chappies in that have an average of ten words including the disclaimer … don't ask!) but I really want to get to the plot twist and I want it to be in the next chappie, so SORRY!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Wedding Bells**

The preparations went by in a flash, and before she knew it, Alanna was outside the chapel. Nervousness seemed to cramp her body. She knew it was almost time to enter, but she could not make her legs move.

She forced herself to start walking. Her gown was comfortable but elegant, made of amethyst-coloured satin with gold lining. Her head was bare, but during the ceremony she would be presented with a tiara, marking her as princess.

There was her love, Jonathon of Conte. Her nervousness fell away; her vision blurred except for one face, waiting for her at the other end of the aisle.

* * *

The passion between the two newlyweds mounted steadily that night. It had started as just a kiss goodnight, but soon it grew into a feeling so strong, so complete, that they couldn't control it. It was unstoppable. It was _right._

* * *

The next day, Alanna and Jon embarked on their honeymoon to the Yamani Islands. Each day they did something different, something fun; each night their passion grew again.

But sadly, it could only last a few weeks, because of their responsibilities at home. The two reluctantly headed home.

* * *

* * *

I told you it was short! I'm really sorry. Next one will be so much better, I swear! I'll start working on it right away and maybe update again today!

PS I'll have double lines at the beginning and end of each chappie and single lines in between paragraphs from now on, okay? Huzzah for QuickEdit! Review!

_Pen_


	8. The Book

I TRIED TO PUT THIS UP THE SAME DAY AS THE LAST ONE BUT I COULDN'T LOG IN AGAIN COS IS STUFFED! I'VE WRITTEN THEM AN EMAIL SO I HOPE I CAN HELP! 'K, here is a fairly long chapter to make up for the last absurdly short one. I'm really sorry about that, guys! 

This used to be two chapters, because Alanna actually met our beloved Tammy. But I found out that that would be illegal and took her out, merging these two chapters together. And sorry about the cliffy at the end.

Thankies:

**DestinyHunter: **Thanks for your FOUR reviews! I know, it was short. I have the Dominion Jewel and all that all worked out, you'll see in this chapter!

**Fantasizing-Lady-Knight: **Yeah, more chappies thick and fast, hopefully!

**Chicken-puffs: **Luv your name! Sure thing!

**Ellabelle1: **Yeah, short as. This one is much better!

**Wake-Robin: **Aah, I can almost always count on you to review first! You're a faithful reader and I luv you! Sorry bout the short chap!

K, here we go!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Book**

Alanna was in the market district, looking at gowns. Although she owned a few of the garments, her wardrobe was nowhere near as extensive as most women in Tortall's. And she would need maternity gowns now that she was pregnant.

With many outfits filling her basket, both beautiful and plain, she turned to the armour square. She could not resist looking at the fine workmanship of Tortall's greatest armourers; shields, helmets and weapons alike.

She turned to a silver mail set. She could not imagine how many hours had gone into this one magnificent piece.

"Alanna!" she heard a voice cry. "Alanna of Olau and Conte! _Alanna_!"

Alanna glanced around, trying to single out her pursuer. A woman with hair the colour of new chestnuts and a round, jolly face appeared from nowhere, brown eyes twinkling. "Alanna," she gasped, her chase finally at an end. "Please, read this!"

She pressed a large and heavy book with strange, thin parchment onto her and disappeared.

Alanna was stunned. Who had the woman been? Why had she given her this book?

She flicked through its pages and gasped at the writing. Each letter was perfect, so perfect! How had they been made? Surely not by hand?

Alanna turned to the beginning of the book. She saw that it was called 'The Song of the Lioness'. She became intrigued about the coincidence in nicknames and began to read.

The book was written in Common, but there were some words unfamiliar to Alanna and the way it was written was very strange. Alanna tucked it into her bag for later perusal and hurried back to the palace.

* * *

Later that night, lying on her bed, Alanna made a shocking discovery. The book was about her life! It was an exact account of her struggle to become a knight!

But reading still further, she found that the book took a separate path to the one she herself had taken. In this book, she refused to wed Jon and eventually married George Cooper.

The book was hard to read. But Alanna was amazed at the accuracy of it. The things that happened here were things even Alanna couldn't remember, or things she had never told anyone about.

When she finally finished it, she had made up her mind. But she had the strangest feeling that Jon wouldn't agree.

It was awhile before she had the chance to speak to him again. In her 'motherly way', Lianne had insisted that Alanna move to her private wing, where there were plenty of women to help if anything went wrong. And with Jon's increasing number of responsibilities, there was very little time when he could see his wife.

During her free time, Alanna contemplated her decision, and what she would say to Jon. Every now and then, she would instinctively place her hand on her abdomen. But it was too early to feel anything.

At dinner that night, Alanna requested a private conversation with her husband. Jon presumed it was about the baby and their future, and thought nothing of it.

He was only half right.

* * *

"Jon, I need to talk to you," Alanna told her husband.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here," he laughed.

"Jon, this is no laughing matter! I'm serious, there's something we need to talk about."

"Well, talk!"

"Last week, I went to the market district to buy some gowns. When I had finished that, a woman calling my name gave me a book and disappeared. I discovered later that the book was about my life. But there was one thing different: in this version of events, I refused to marry you because I believed you wanted to wed me for the wrong reasons. Somehow, by agreeing to become your betrothed, I broke free of the book, not knowing I'd ever been under its control. It was a struggle, but I've finished it. It's here," She pulled the manuscript from her basket. "Read it. Read it and tell me what you think,"

"I'll do that, Lioness. But why?"

"Because you'll understand my request better that way."

"But – what request?"

"Read it, and I'll tell you."

It took Jon a lot longer to read the story that it had Alanna. He had less time, and less patience for the difficult language. He gave up easily, and only read short bursts at a time.

He also stopped reading several times when Alanna the character made love with another man.

Alanna was surprised at the amount of time it took Jon to read the document, seeing as she'd only given him the half about her life during and after her visit to the Bazhir.

"What is your request?" Jon asked her after dinner on the night he finished the book. He had quite a good idea what the answer would be, however. He handed the document back to his wife.

"I – I – " she stammered. She took a deep breath and continued. "I want to go. I want to meet Thayet, Buri and Liam. I want to claim the Dominion Jewel for Tortall."

Jon groaned inwardly. "When were you planning on leaving?"

"Soon. I calculated that in the story I met Liam a month from now, and I met Thayet and Buri in two. If I want to get to Maren in a month, I'll have to hurry."

Jon barely restrained his anger. He took a deep breath. "Is that possible? Do you really think I'd say yes to that?"

The pleading look on Alanna's face confirmed his fears. "Oh, please, Jon?"

He blew up. "I can't have you gallivanting round the countryside while you're carrying my – our – child! That's insane!"

Alanna didn't give up. "I won't follow the book exactly, Jon!" she tried to reason. "But I do want to meet them!"

"You'd just have an affair with this Ironarm man!"

"I wouldn't, I swear!" she cried. "I only did in the book because I wasn't hooked up with anyone!"

"My argument still stands! I can't – won't – have you risking the life of our child, full stop!"

Alanna promptly ran from the room. This time, however, she headed for the stables, where Coram and Stefan were waiting.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, lass?" Coram asked anxiously. "What does the Prince think?"

"I don't care what he thinks!" she replied angrily. Coram shut his mouth and helped her mount Moonlight.

They rode out into the darkness. They only person they met was Raoul.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed, seeing the luggage a third mount bore. "What about the baby?"

"Shh!" whispered Alanna urgently. "Don't worry about us. Just don't tell Jon you saw us!"

"Did you have a fight or something? Are you running away?"

"_No_! We're just going to … don't worry about where we're going. Just forget you saw us, all right?" And with that, she continued on her way.

When the party reached the gates, they were let out with a stern warning from the Princess to the guards. (**A/N** For those of you slow on the uptake, the Princess is Alanna.) Taking the back route, they made it outside of Corus without arousing suspicion.

* * *

* * *

Okay, extremely sorry for the last pitiful update. This one's up quick though, that should account for something, right?

'K, cyas all

_Pen_


	9. The Dragon

Heyo again! We discover Alanna's 'request' in this chap, if you haven't worked out what it is already. And, no, the woman was _not _I, it was a stranger. To be frank, I have no idea who it is! 

Individuals:

**Certified-weirdo: **How come you reviewed chappie 7 and not 8? It don't matter but I was just curious. Cool, another Aussie! (I read your bio) We're so few and far between, hey?

**Devilsheart: **Did you mean kool?

**Nala: **Thanks for the LONG review! It made my day! I'm glad you like the fic. Read on to see what happens with Liam!

**Ti-Ti: **Interesting name! I will (hm) continue! Hee hee hee!

**Kore Yan: **No, but it's a good idea! Oh, maybe he will … runs fingers along whiskers, which sqeak … I'll think of something … trust me, I'm a rat! (certified-weirdo, you may get that joke! Any Aussies might!)

**Queen-of-sapphires: **No, but again, a good idea! I'm glad you like it so much!

**Ellabelle1: **Thanks Ella!

**Fantasizing-Lady-Knight: **I know it's … odd, but I like it, it's actually sort of original now, hey! I like it when people say they're hooked, even when it's only kinda.

**Wake-Robin: **Arrgh! You weren't the first! You were second, though. I'm glad you like the twist!

**Chicken-puffs: **No, but they will journey together! Oops, plot giveaway!

Disclaimer: Read if you dare.

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Dragon**

A week later, Alanna found a map with charred edges and a column of runes in her sack. She grinned; she presumed that whoever had written her story was still writing about her and did this to give her an excuse to travel to Maren.

The reached Berat only just in time. Windfeld the Innkeeper was told: "Sir? You might want to go to the stable yards. A Tortallan knight has just arrived."

"Why is that so important? We get knights from all over the world!"

"This 'un be a _girl! _A _pregnant_ girl!"

"Oh, yes! It must be Sir Myles's daughter. I hear she's married to Prince Jonathon. I didn't think she'd carry this early, I must admit! I wonder why she's ridden all this way, with the danger of losin' the babe? What's her shield?"

"It be a-covered. But her man wears a pin like one, it proclaim a cat a-rearing,"

"That be her. I must greet her,"

Alanna was not surprised that the innkeeper welcomed her, for she had read this. She was helped to a seat where she caught sight of the copper-haired man she sought here.

She was well aware of her dishevelled appearance, for she had not had a bath for a week. She now wished she had accepted the wash that Windfeld had offered her.

During her meal, she kept glancing at the man she presumed to be Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon. It wasn't until after the meal, however, that she caught his eye.

She was glad that she was facing him, and wasn't side on, so that he couldn't see her motherly state. She beckoned to the man, and he obediently arose and made his way towards her.

"Milady," he murmured, kneeling and kissing her hand. "What a pleasure it is to meet you,"

"The same to you, Dragon of Shang," she replied, hoping desperately that she was right. Thankfully she was.

"How did you know of my rank, good lady?"

"I know many things, Mr. Ironarm. Too many for my own good, perhaps. But I know them."

"I – " He stopped short when he noticed her belly. "Why did you call me over?" He spoke with a commoner's tendency to over-pronounce vowels and almost skip r's.

She smiled. "So you noticed. I lured you over here on false pretences, perhaps, but I needed to talk to you. What else could I do? The Wandering Bard is a place where you meet such interesting people," she added, without adding anything to the conversation. She could see Liam was growing impatient, so she hurried on. "I'm searching for the Dominion Jewel, via Sarain. I know," she went on, as he opened his mouth to object, "there's a war in progress. But it's there we'll pick up a party of refugees who will help us on our journey. I want you to join me,"

"But I hardly know you!" he objected.

"I know that. But you see," she lowered her voice, even though the other occupants of the common room where too loud to hear anyway. His eyes turned from blue-green to grey. "I found a very interesting book in Corus. It was written about my life. When I agreed to marry Prince Jonathon, I stopped following the story. If I had said no to the prince, I would have had an affair with you, Liam,"

He gasped. "I must have gone with you on your quest!" he murmured. "But why do you seek the Roof of the World in this state?"

"So I can meet all the people I would have if I were not," she replied. "We will meet PrincessThayet _jian _Wilima of Sarain and her K'mir friend Buriram on the way, with a party of youths and children. The rest of the party shall leave us in Rachia, and then we shall continue to Chitral Pass. You know," she thought out loud to herself. "I should probably just lend you the book. Here," she reached into her basket, "we leave in three days. Read from about page, uh, seventy-three in book four, as far as you can. Tell me your decision then,"

Liam nodded, and arose. "Thankyou, milady," he told her. He left.

Alanna felt satisfied. Her meal completed, she decided to take up on Windfeld's bath offer and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Jon paced his study, cursing himself for not thinking of a plan sooner. _Of course she'd go for it!_ he thought to himself, disgusted at his not seeing the situation sooner.

"You're upset over nothing," came a voice from the door. Jonathan started, not realising he had been watched. Fortunately, it was only Raoul.

"She told me not to tell you she was gone, but I guess you've worked it out by now. You're only worried, Jon. Don't blame yourself."

Jon forced a small smile, remembering his shock when he found that the Princess and the heir to the throne were missing. Now, a month later, he could see his overreaction.

"She's just so _stubborn!_" he cried suddenly. "She'd risk anything for an adventure."

"There's not much you can do about it now," comforted his large friend. "She won't do anything daft. She knows when she's gone too far,"

"I guess you're right," Jon murmured. "All I can do is pray she'll be all right."

* * *

* * *

Review!


	10. The Land Torn Apart by a Bad King

**SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!**

Fankees:

**Wake-Robin**: Nup, it's better now. First again.

**Escawing**: Hello! I'm glad you like it! I thought it was a pretty cool idea, too.

**Chicken puffs**: Heyo! I will!

**Addict**: Is that a pen name or are you addicted to my story? Either one's cool! You'll just have to wait and see!

**Ellabelle1**: Yeah, that's what I thought too. As for the baby, you'll just have to wait and find out! (Heh heh heh, I'm so mean!)

**DestinyHunter**: Thanks for reviewing TWICE! (If you've seen Char Met 3, my other story, you'd know I love double reviews! It's HP, though.) Yeah, well … just remember, this is Tortall we a talking about. I dunno, my reactions are a little tame, aren't they? Oh, well. And the lady was actually Tamora Pierce; I said that when I wrote it but I found out it was illegal on this site so I changed it. Dammit!

'K, just so you guys know, when I first started writing this (like, last year, months before I posted it) I hadn't read PotS or Immortals, so I didn't realise that anti-pregnancy charms were actually common. I thought it was something really special that Eleni invented. So, that's why Alex and his girlfriend (can't remember her name) didn't realise what it was. So, enjoy!

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Land Torn Apart By A Bad King**

Like Alanna had predicted, Liam had accepted her offer and they began the long journey to Sarain.

The first sign that a war was in progress was the walls of bodies piled by the roadside. Alanna felt quite ill as she past them, but that may have been because of her morning sickness.

Somehow, Alanna knew which way to turn when they came to a fork in the path. She just hoped that she could trust these sudden urges to take a particular route.

As they set up camp once again, Alanna's nervousness grew. What if she was wrong? What if she had endangered the heir to the throne for nothing?

She must have been as jittery as she felt, for when Liam called her name, she jumped a few metres into the air.

"Hey, kitten, what's wrong?" he asked when she stepped off the tent she had been preparing, her face scarlet.

"Tonight's the night," she whispered. "What if I'm wrong?"

"You won't be, kitten. Sit down, I'll do that."

"I'm _fine_!" she cried. He backed off.

_I'm going to check out our surroundings, _announced Faithful. Liam looked up.

"Was that the _cat_?" he exclaimed, astounded. Alanna grinned.

"Yes, of course it was Faithful. I told you he chooses who hears him,"

"Whoa." he replied weakly. "Real magic."

He seemed a little unsteady. Alanna made her way toward him, her eyes full of concern.

"Of course, you don't like magic, do you?"

"Don't like? That's the understatement of the year!" he chuckled. "No, I'm _afraid_ of it. Though you know that, so why are you asking me?"

Alanna smiled, sitting down to rest her aching legs. "Just pretend I don't know that for now, all right?"

She was now only six months away from the date when the heir would be born. _But it's so heavy! _she thought to herself, taking the weight off her legs. _And hungry_. _I must be eating twice as much as I used to, which isn't much help when we're living off the land._

She shrugged the guilty feeling off. She had brought this on herself.

Liam looked at her and smiled. "I told you that you would need a rest," he whispered. "According to that fabulous book of yours, Faithful should come back soon with news of a party near. Then we'll meet the princess and her bodyguard."

"You've already met the princess," she reminded him. "Not of Sarain, but still a princess."

"Of course, your highness," he replied smoothly. "How could I forget?"

Coram began to cook the fish that Liam had managed to catch earlier. He kept the smoke to a minimum, but he deliberately let some go to entice the oncoming refugee party toward them.

Suddenly she felt a scratching at her leg. She looked down; Faithful was rubbing against her leg, his fur full of burs and thorns.

_It's just like you said_, he panted, jumping into her lap. He almost didn't fit. _Two women, two teenaged girls, three young children and a baby. They look like they haven't rested or eaten for days!_

"In the valley?" she asked him.

In the valley. But be careful, the second woman looks like she could get nasty. She's K'mir

"I know," she murmured. "Come on, Liam!"

The two men followed reluctantly, hastily polishing off their meals.

"Lead the way, Faithful," Alanna whispered.

* * *

* * *

'K, I'm REALLY SORRY that this took so looooong! I had writers block on my other story and I like to keep the chappies even on both stories so I had to wait before updating this! Thanks for understanding guys! You rock my world!

You may have noticed that this story has more than double the reviews of my HP one. However, I feel more, I dunno, _into _that one, like I'm more interested in how it's going to turn out. Don't worry, I'll finish this one, but I may not ever write another TP fic and updates may be slow. My advice is, get into Harry Potter and read my other fic! (Like that's ever going to happen. Am I the only one around here that actually likes TP _and _HP? Ah well.)

Toodles!

_Pen_

**PS REVIEW!**


End file.
